In retail environments promotional and marketing display material is commonly affixed to open wall space near, or in anticipation of the arrival of, goods or services for sale. Conventionally, these materials, which can include posters, displays, product samples, or other materials, are affixed to a backing adapted for repeated display and removal of the items. A common type of backing is referred to as peg board, which consists of a durable material with a pattern of perforations located in a predetermined pattern. Connectors, fasteners, or brackets are designed to secure materials to the peg board in a secure manner. Also, due to the fact that these displays are frequently changed the connectors and fasteners must be reasonably capable of removal to allow for such updates.
Prior art connectors include devices that include a generally flat head connected to an extended body that is sized to be captured in the spaced apart holes of the peg board. The connectors pass through holes in the material to be displayed and then into the peg board and thereby provide a reasonably stable mounting mechanism. Such connectors include so called “canoe clips.” These clips have a body that includes an elongated center gap and are sized slightly wider than the peg board holes, such that upon insertion the body is compressed about the gap to form sufficient tension to retain the clip. The head of the clip is flat without any indentations or grooves for removal. In fact, the clips do not include any particular structural elements to allow for removal. When the display is replaced the clips are pulled or pried out of place, normally in a destructive manner, thrown away and new clips are used for the next display. In this manner the clips are disposable and not suitable for reuse.
Another such device is the “Christmas tree” clip. These clips also contain a head and body, however, in this case the body includes a plurality of teeth disposed along the axis of the body, each tooth comprised of a circumferential flange angled to resist removal after insertion. Again, the clips do not include any convenient means of removal and are therefore designed for one-time disposable use.
While these prior art clips are generally inexpensive plastic articles, ultimately the cost of continued replacement of used clips becomes very significant. Furthermore, the environmental impact of disposable clips is detrimental. Additionally, because these clips are not designed to be removed easily, over time they damage the peg board requiring further costs and expense.
Another use of such clips is to assemble displays, and in particular assembly of cardboard or corrugated display material. One such prior art device is known as the Viking clip, which is comprised of plastic and consists of a flathead screw with a nut or wing nut that affixes to the screw. The Viking clip, however, requires manipulation from both sides of the assembly since the nut must be placed on the screw after the screw is placed through the assembly. Frequently, given the size of the assemblies, this requires two people to perform the assembly.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fastener or clip that overcomes the difficulties of the prior art.